More Than This
by Fire Of The Stars
Summary: Ginny has grown up. She is no longer the naive little girl she once was. Darkness has tainted her, hardened her. But one person will come along. One person who needs her more than they will ever admit.
1. Default Chapter

  


_'Hereafter, in a better world than this,_

_I shall desire more love and knowledge of you._'

_-William Shakespeare-_

  


Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, picking at the polish on her nails. Hermione Granger was next to her, chatting with Ginny's brother Ron and their friend Harry Potter. Harry caught her eye and smiled. She forced herself to smile back. A year ago, even just a look from him would have made her weak in the knees. But she was no longer a foolish fifteen year old girl.

  


The bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. She pushed her plate, still full, to the center of the table and stood up. She was on her way to Advanced Transfiguration, the only class that interested her in the slightest. She rushed out of the Great Hall, slinging her black messenger bag, a gift from Hermione, over her shoulder. She heard someone running behind her and rolled her eyes. _Can't they tell when someone wants to be left alone?_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and shook it away, spinning on her heel. 

  


"Hey, Gin," Harry said brightly. 

  


Ginny stifled a groan. "Hi, Harry. Is there something you want?"

  


He frowned. "No, just to see if you are okay."

  


_Mr. Potter to the rescue again, _she thought bitterly. "Yes. I'm fine, thanks for asking," she replied curtly. And with that she turned and started back down the corridor.

  


At lunch, she stayed in the common room, her nose buried in a book of Shakespeare, a Muggle playwright. She loved the silence of the room, the knowledge that she was its only inhibitor. But when she knew lunch was over, she tucked the book into her bag and left for Potions. As she reached the dungeon, an arm blocked her entrance.

  


"Going somewhere, Weasley?"

  


She looked up to see familiar grey eyes. "Shove off, Malfoy."

  


"Ooh, the Weasel has gotten sassy,",Malfoy quipped. He lightly touched her cheek. "I like that in a woman."

  


Ginny pulled his hand from her face and pushed him back. 

  


"Don't you _ever_ touch me again," she said, her voice low and cold. 

  


"Like I would, Weasley," he said.

  


She stepped closer to him, pleased to see the smirk fall from his face. They were only inches apart. His eyes widened as she leaned in, pressing herself against him. She parted her lips, watching his eyes flicker over them. She smiled and watched his eyes flutter closed.

  


"Draco?" she whispered.

  


"Hmm?"

  


"Your little whores in Slytherin may want you, but the day I let you touch me is the day Hell freezes over,"she whispered, her voice taking on its old edge. 

  


His eyes shot open, his face reddened. She took a giant step backwards, entering the dungeon. She slid into her seat, grinning as she thought of the shock and disappointment she had seen on his face when she had pulled away.

*

  


Draco glared across the hall. His angry gaze rested on a small girl at the Gryffindor table. As if sensing his eyes on her, she flipped back her red hair and glanced his way. He felt anger rise within him as he thought of the little trick she had played on him that afternoon. _Who does she think she's messing with?_ Unbidden, the image of her pressing against him flew into his mind, bringing with it foreign emotions. He pushed the thoughts away, feeling his face get hot. _She is NOT a girl. She is a Weasley._

  


_ *_

Ginny felt eyes on her. She also knew who they belonged to. She smiled to herself. Clearly 

her little stunt outside the Potions dungeons had made more of an impact than she could ever have imagined. Now Draco Malfoy was sitting on the other side of the Great Hall, unable to tear his eyes from her tangle of scarlet hair. _He looked so cute when he thought I was going to kiss him._ Her eyes widened. Had she actually just had that thought about Malfoy? Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. _He is NOT cute! He is a pathetic, manipulative, cruel jerk. And I want nothing to do with him. _Still feeling his eyes on her, she rose and left the hall.

*

  


Back in the common room, she opened her Shakespeare book to the page she had left off on. She began reading a play called _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Soon she was lost in its pages. She didn't know how long she had been reading when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Hermione standing beside her. 

  


"Hi, Ginny. Oh! Are you reading Shakespeare?"

  


"Yes," Ginny answered, sighing and closing the book.

  


"Which of his works are you reading?"

  


"_A Midsummer Night's Dream._"

  


"Oh, that play is fascinating."

  


"Mmm hmm."

  


"Oh, don't you envy Hermia?"

  


"No, I don't," she said. Hermione's frowned.. Ginny opened the book again and continued reading. A few minutes later, Hermione, throwing a last look her way, retreated to the corner with Ron and Harry.

  


*

  


The next morning no one even tried to talk to her at breakfast. Even Colin and Neville avoided her. Harry glanced her way often, frowning when she didn't look up. One thing was plaguing her. And that was that a certain Slytherin was still watching her from his table. She didn't dare look his way, but she felt his eyes on the back of her head. When the bell finally rang, she practically ran out of the hall. Halfway to the greenhouse where she had Herbology, she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. Draco Malfoy was walking straight toward her. She felt her heart stop. In an instant he was standing in front of her.

  


"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

  


"Why do you think you can mess with me, Weasley?"His tone was as cold as ice.

  


"Because I can,"she replied.

  


Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think that?" he asked, his voice tinged with anger.

  


As she had done the day before, she closed the distance between them. But this time she was aware that the air seemed to become charged.

  


"Because I feel you watching me, Draco. For once, you want something your daddy can't buy you, and it's killing you."

  


He didn't respond, and she began to pull away, but he stopped her, his hand wrapping around her wrist. She felt her heart skip a beat._ Stop him_, she ordered herself. _Pull away._ But her body wouldn't obey. Malfoy leaned his face into hers, his normally cold eyes now burning with something she couldn't identify. His lips brushed against hers softly. She felt her heart race, the heat rise to her face. It was over much too soon. He broke away, a bewildered look on his face. As her mind began to function again, she realized the severity of what had just happened. Draco raked a hand through his silver blond hair. She stood, frozen to the spot, for a moment before taking off running toward the greenhouse. _I kissed Draco Malfoy. How the hell did that happen?! _


	2. 2

  


_'Love is my sin, and thy dear virtue hate,_

_Hate of my sin, ground on sinful loving.'_

_-William Shakespeare-_

  


Draco paced the floor of his dormitory. _How the hell did that happen? _He had been asking himself that question for hours, and the only answer he could find was not one he was willing to accept. He raked his hand through his hair. Someone pounded on the door, but he ignored them. The locking charm he had used was unbreakable by any one other than the person who cast it. His head was spinning. He tried to tell himself that the kiss was just a way of confirming his superiority. A way to show her how well he controlled people._ She is a Weasley! A Gryffindor! I am a Malfoy._ If his father knew what had happened . . . He groaned in frustration. _She is beneath me_, he thought, pushing away the thousands of voices inside of him that told him he was wrong.

  


*

  


Ginny sat on the steps, hidden in the darkness. She absently pulled at the laces on her black boots. She couldn't think straight. All thoughts led her back to the one thing that she wanted to forget. She closed her eyes and it all came flooding back. The feeling of his lips on hers, his hand lightly gripping her wrist. _Get a hold of yourself! This is Malfoy we're talking about. It was probably just a cruel joke. _She thought about that for a moment, frowning. _ But, if it was just a joke, what about that look in his eyes?_ That brief spark that she had seen before closing her eyes. The fire in his cold eyes that sent her mind whirling with unanswered questions. She stiffened as she heard approaching footsteps. _Probably one of the Dream Team,_ she thought. She felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder. Her heart fluttered. The touch was all too familiar. 

  


Slowly, reluctantly, she looked up. There he stood, his arms crossed over his chest. He was not wearing his robes, but was clad in all black, with a pair of boots not unlike her own. He looked down at her.

  


"Why aren't you with Potter?" he asked.

  


"Why should I be?"

  


He shrugged. 

  


She sighed and narrowed her eyes. "Is there something you want?"

  


He nodded and came closer to her. She closed her eyes tightly and wished for her heart to stop betraying her. It was beating as if it might burst out of her chest at any moment. She opened them again to see his face getting closer to hers. His eyes were alive, that fire burning once again. Her eyes fluttered closed as their lips met. The kiss deepened and she felt it sweep through her. Her whole body was buzzing, her head spinning. 

  


A bit later, they broke apart. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips felt swollen. His eyes danced over her face, and he began to laugh. The state of euphoria ended abruptly. She could hear his laughter echoing in the back of her mind. Her heart dropped. 

  


"What is so funny?" she asked.

  


"You." He laughed again, a mirthless laugh that seemed to make the air around her colder.

  


She looked at him, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

  


"You're so gullible, Weasley." 

  


His grey eyes iced over. She felt her stomach turn. She couldn't speak.

  


"You actually thought I wanted you. You're even dumber than I thought. Let me make it clear to you. _You. Are. Beneath. Me._" 

  


He reached out to touch her cheek. She flinched from his touch and he laughed again. She felt the tear burning her eyes. She pulled back her hand, balling it into a fist. She launched it forward, satisfied to hear a pop as it connected to his jaw. He stared at her, his laughter ending. She shot him an icy glare then stormed off, getting away just as the tears escaped her eyes.

  


*

  


He sat on the step she had abandoned. His stomach was in knots, which only served to increase his anger. How could one girl do this to him? Saying those things to her had been satisfying. For a second, he had almost believed them. But when she left him, the cruel satisfaction was instantly replaced by aching emptiness. Guilt was gnawing at him. The scene was replaying in his head over and over. Each time that he saw the pain in her eyes, the pain inside of him grew. He didn't understand her, but for some reason he wanted to.

  


*

  


When Ginny reached the common room, she was a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen, her red hair tangled, her cheeks ashen. She stumbled through the portrait hole and sank into the nearest chair, burying her face in her hands. She shook with sobs, trembling with each new tear. She hated crying, hated feeling vulnerable. She felt as if her soul was laid out for everyone to see. She heard muffled whispers.

  


" . . . okay?"

  


"What happened?"

  


". . . talk to her?"

  


In an instant, she was joined by none other than the Dream Team. But suddenly she ached for their company. Ron looked terrified. The last time he had seen her cry had been on that horrible night. Harry's brilliant green eyes were full of concern as he knelt beside her chair and put his hand on her arm. She felt the touch burning into her and felt the memories flooding back. But she didn't pull away. It was comforting and disconcerting all at once. Hermione placed an arm around her shoulders. 

  


"Gin, what happened?" Harry asked. 

  


She stared at the wall, her vision blurring. She did not answer. Hermione was pushing her hair back from her face. _Why are they so damn nice? _The tears increased. Finally, she choked out one word. 

  


"M-Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened and she hugged Ginny tightly. Harry's eyes flashed with anger. Ron's face went scarlet.

  


"I'll kill him," Ron hissed. 

  


Harry leaned in toward her. He took her hand in his. 

  


"Gin, I don't know what he did to you. But he'll pay for it." 

  


She continued to cry.

  


"I swear," he added. 

  


He must have thought he was comforting her. He brushed away her tears with his thumb and kissed her cheek. She shut her eyes. He and Ron swept out of the room, and Hermione looked at her.

  


"Malfoy will get what's coming to him. Don't worry."

  


Ginny nodded. She felt like she had been turned inside out. Her head was throbbing. _What have I done?_


	3. 3

  


_'Not at first sight, nor with a dribbed shot,_

_Love gave the wound, which, while I breathe, will bleed.'_

_-Philip Sidney-_

  


He was walking back to the Slytherin common room when he was thrown into the wall. Waves of pain shot through his head and back. He opened his eyes to see Potter and the Weasel glaring down at him. Potter's hands were clenched at his sides. Weasley had pushed him, and now had his hand around his throat. 

  


"What did you do to my sister?"

  


"What are you on about?"

  


"Ginny came into the common room looking like she'd been crying for hours, and it's because of you," Harry said. His voice was low and threatening.

  


Draco felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. He saw her face, her chocolate eyes full of grief. _This is what you wanted, _a voice inside of him whispered. 

  


"I'm sorry, Potter, but it's not my fault if that little rag doll is having mood swings."

  


Speaking these words filled him with regret. Not a second had passed before the first punch hit his stomach. Then his nose. Then his jaw, which was still aching from where she had punched him not long before. He didn't fight back. When it ended, he could barely stand. His mouth was filled with the bitter, metallic taste of blood. 

"Stay away from Ginny," Potter growled, massaging his knuckles. "You're beneath her."

  


They turned and disappeared, and he sank to the floor. He laughed as he realized what Potter had just said. His whole body ached. He wiped the blood from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. She was all he could think about. If she was here, the pain would fade. But he had given her up the instant those cruel words had left his mouth. His laughter turned into tears, mingling with the dried blood and sweat. He could not stop them coming, so he gave into them for once in his life.

*

  


When Harry and Ron returned to the common room that night, they described their encounter with him. 

  


"He called her a rag doll?" Hermione asked, disbelief in her voice. She gave Ginny a pitying look. It made Ginny want to scream.

  


"Yeah, and when we hit him, he just took it," Ron said, scowling.

  


"He didn't try to fight you?"

  


"No. He just stood there while we bloodied him up."

  


Ginny felt mixed up as she heard this. Why wouldn't Malfoy fight them? He had wanted to for seven years. Why not take his chance?

  


Harry took her hand, stroking the base of her thumb. She pulled away from him, but upon seeing the look on his face, she smiled weakly. 

  


"I'm going to go to bed."

  


He nodded and smiled at her, standing up to hug her. 

  


"G' night, Gin."

  


* 

For the next few days, he saw nothing of her. He ached for her presence, but dared not seek it out. The rumors were flying. News of his encounter with Potter and Weasel was now all over school. Confirmation was written on his face, in his numerous cuts and bruises. Gryffindors were shooting him dirty looks, some snickering when he passed. Normally he would have been furious, but he felt numb. 

  


A week later, he was leaving dinner when he felt someone bump into him. He turned to see who it was and felt his heart jump. It was Ginny. He opened his mouth to say hello, but then he saw the person standing next to her. Potter had his arm around her waist, shooting daggering looks at Draco. The words died in his throat. He felt all the color drain from his face. Ginny looked at him, her expression pained, before she and Potter turned away. He stood frozen to the spot, pain bearing down on him like a tidal wave. In an instant, she was gone.

  


*

  
  


Days passed. They turned into weeks. One cool autumn night, she stood in the Astronomy Tower. Harry's arms were around her waist, his head on her shoulder. 

  


"Gin?"

  


"Hmm?" 

  


" I love you."

She felt the words sink in. How ironic, she thought, that the one thing she had wanted since she was eleven years old had happened, but she wasn't happy. Instead, she felt as if she wanted to cry. She pulled away from him.

  


"You don't love me."

  


He frowned in confusion. "Of course I do."

  


"No. You don't even know me."

  


"What are you talking about? I've known you for years."

  


She groaned, raking a hand through her auburn hair. "I've changed. You can try to ignore it, but that doesn't mean it hasn't happened."

  


They stood in silence for a few minutes. 

  


"You know, I'm not feeling well. Can we go back?" she said finally. He nodded and gave her his cloak. She walked ahead of him, arriving before he did. She set his cloak on a chair and went up to her dormitory.

  
  



	4. 4

  


_'Doubt thou the stars are fire,_

_Doubt that the sun doth move,_

_Doubt that the truth be liar,_

_But never doubt I love.'_

_-William Shakespeare-_

  


Ginny rushed out of Transfiguration the next day, running to get to Divination on time. Trelawney had a tendency to predict the deaths of tardy students. She was rummaging in her bag as she walked, trying to locate her quill, when she felt a tug on her arm. She stumbled into a dark closet, which someone closed behind her. Her abductor gripped her shoulders in a way that was oddly familiar. She caught a glimpse of platinum blond in the dim light.

  


"What do you want?" she asked.

  


He stepped closer to her. She began to feel dizzy.

  


"What are you doing with Potter?"

  


"Why do you care?" she shot back.

  


"You know why I care." His voice held no hint of sarcasm. In fact, he sounded almost sad.

  


"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just moody. I'm beneath you. Don't you remember?" Her voice was dripping with disdain.

  


"Ginny, listen," he began.

  


"No, _you_ listen Malfoy_._ You were right. I was stupid. I thought that maybe you had some shred of decency in you. But I was wrong."

  


"Oh, and Potter's perfect?"

  


"No. He's not. But he is brave, sweet, caring, honest . . ."

  


"You didn't think so before."

  


She acted as if she hadn't heard him. "And I love him."

  


Draco felt his heart plummet. He raked a hand through his hair.

  


"What? Is that not what you wanted to hear?" she asked sarcastically.

  


He stammered, struggling to find the right words. He took her hand in his, trying not to think about how many times Potter had done the same. 

"Ginny," he said finally. "Potter is an idiot. You're so much better than him. You deserve so much better than him."

"Oh, like you?" she spat. "You are the idiot, Malfoy. And you have to face the consequences alone." She jerked her hand from him. "Now, I have to go. Harry is waiting for me."

He watched her walk away, her fiery hair floating behind her. The space between them grew, bringing with it immeasurable pain. Soon, she was out of his line of vision, and he sank to the floor, placing his hands over his eyes. _Who does she think she is? She is nothing, _he tried to convince himself. But it was no use.

*

Ginny ran up the steps to the North Tower. Her face was as red as her hair. She couldn't overcome the emotions that had surfaced when she had talked to Draco. _Malfoy,_ she reminded herself. The trap door opened, and she climbed into the Divination room. The air was thick with perfume, and it made her head ache. She was relieved to see that Trelawney hadn't arrived yet. She pulled her copy of _Unfogging the Future_ out of her bag. From across the table, Colin raised his eyebrows and grinned at her.

"Busy with Harry?" he teased.

"What?" 

He gave her a puzzled look, and she regained her senses.

"Oh, um, yeah," she stammered, blushing furiously. She had actually forgotten all about Harry when she stormed out on Malfoy. She bit her lip._ I'd better think of a damn good cover story._ At that moment, Professor Trelawney swept into the room, gazing at them from behind thick glasses.

"Today, we shall continue to explore the complicated art of the Tarot," she said dramatically. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Colin, do you want to read them or have yours read?"

"I'll read yours for a change, ok?" he said, laughing. 

Ginny shrugged and he began arranging the cards on the table in front of her. When he had finished, he looked at her expectantly. She hesitated, then pointed to the middle pile. Colin flipped the top card over. It revealed a picture of a man and woman embracing. Ginny felt her heart race.

"Ah, the lover. Well, it's obvious what this card means," Colin said.

"What?" she blurted, her mind whirling with images of her and Malfoy together.

Colin looked at her as if she were crazy. "It's obviously talking about Harry. Dang, Gin, what's gotten into you today?"

"N-nothing. Just . . . a bit tired is all," she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She pointed to another card. It was a picture of a woman with long, flowing crimson hair, her skirts billowing in the breeze, smiling wickedly. Colin raised his hand, and Trelawney was beside them in seconds.

"Professor, what does this card mean?" Colin asked.

"Oh, dear. That is the card of the Temptress." She looked at Ginny. "It says you are being untruthful with someone, my dear."

Ginny felt a knot form in her stomach. She laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous. I would never do that."

"Well, I have to admit, the woman on that card even _looks_ like you," Colin said. He leaned over the table, his eyes twinkling. "So tell me, Gin. What is your big secret."

She felt th heat rise to her face. "Nothing, Colin. I don't keep secrets."

"Ok, I was only joking."

"Professor, I'm not feeling well. Can I go see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, yes," came Trelawney's airy reply.

Ginny shoved her book into her bag and rushed out the door, ignoring Colin's curious gaze.

_ It was just a coincidence, Ginny. Nothing more. No one knows._ She inhaled deeply, sitting down. How did Malfoy do this to her? Why did he, of all people, have the power to break her wall down? For months, she had lived in her sorrow, making sarcastic remarks to anyone who dared try to speak to her. And after only two kisses, he had broken through it. And she hated him for it. So why did she miss him?

*

He watched her. He knew he should be in class, but still he was standing here, not able to take his eyes off of her. She was on the floor, her head in her hands, and even from where he was he could see her trembling. Why? Had he done this? _No_, a vicious voice whispered. _You didn't do it. To her, you're nothing. She loves him. _He sighed. Her words still rang in his mind. He looked at her once more, then forced himself to walk away.


	5. 5

  


_'I would give everything that I own,_

_I'd give you my heart and this skin and these bones,_

_The sun, the moon, the earth, the sky,_

_and never even stop to wonder why._'

_-Stereofuse-_

  
  


"Hey, Gin," Harry said. He kissed her and smiled happily.

  


"Hi."

  


"So, how was your day?"

  


"Oh, um, it was crazy." _Understatement of the century, _she thought.

  


He tucked her hair behind her ears and gazed at her. "Why is that, love?"

  


She felt her stomach turn. He was looking at her as if she was the only person in the world. How many nights had she dreamed of this? _I could love him._

  


"Um, I didn't feel well. I spent most of the day in the hospital wing."

  


"Oh," he said, frowning. "I'm sorry." He ran an hand along her cheek. She jerked away. The sensation was too familiar. He looked confused.

  


"Um, I'm going to go lie down for a bit, I'm still quite dizzy," she said. And she _was_ dizzy. She had been ever since her encounter with Malfoy that afternoon. 

  


"Ok. Hope you feel better."

  


She hugged him and retreated to the dorm, where she cast a silencing spell on her bed. She sank onto it and screamed at the top of her lungs.

  


*

(A/N: this section takes place about a week later)

She woke up with a start. She looked around her. Her roommates were all asleep. The moon shone brightly in the sky. _How long did I sleep?_ She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was a quarter till midnight. She sighed softly. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. As quietly as possible, she threw on her robe and crept down the winding staircase. The common room was deserted. _Harry must have called it an early night._ She tightened her robe around her, contemplating what to do. She decided to take a walk to clear her mind. She climbed through the portrait hole, letting it swing closed behind her, and started walking. 

  


About fifteen minutes later, she found herself in the library. She walked down the rows of books, brushing her fingers over their spines. _I wonder if there is a book that can tell me what I should do._ She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard someone talking.

  


"Is there someone down here, my sweet?"

  


_Filch! Damn it! _She looked all around her for a place to hide, but found none. Suddenly, she felt someone jerk her backward, through an open door.

  


"_Concealium_," someone behind her whispered. The door closed, then disappeared before her eyes. The room she was in was completely dark. 

  


"Who is in here?" she asked. She was getting suspicious.

  


"_Lumos Mobilius_."

  


A candle appeared, hovering in the air. By the dim light of the flame, she made out a pair of steely grey eyes. 

  


"Let me out," she demanded.

  


"Ginny, don't be stupid. If you go out there, you'll get caught." Malfoy's voice was low and soft. 

  


She sighed. "You're right. But why were you down here anyway?"

  


"Couldn't sleep. You?"

  


"Same." She exhaled loudly. " Your habit of pulling me into dark rooms is getting really annoying." 

  


"Sorry, but I had to talk to you. Not that it did much good." His voice was taking on its old edge. "I see you've become quite popular."

  


"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're Harry Potter's girlfriend. I'm just lucky, I guess."

  


"Funny, you sound like you're trying to convince yourself."

  


"What do you know?"

  


"I don't."

  


"I am happy. I am," she said. Her words sounded choked. "Harry's everything I always wanted. He's sweet. Brave. Trustworthy. Friendly. He loves me. I would be stupid not to be happy."

  


"So, you are happy?"

  


"Yes." She sighed, then whispered, "I want to be."

  


He sat down beside her. She was wringing her hands. He put his hand over hers to stop her, and she froze. She looked at him, but didn't say a word. 

  


"Why aren't you?" he asked gently.

  


She shook her head. "I don't know. Nothing makes sense anymore. I've wanted this for years, and now I have it. I should be happy. But, things have changed."

  


"How?"

  


"This summer . . ." She inhaled deeply. "No one wants to talk about it. They want to forget, but I can't."

  


He rubbed the back of her hand.

  


"Ron and I came home, and it was there, in the sky. Lit up like a firework." 

  


She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart as he realized what she meant.

  


"Th-they came . . . Harry and Hermione. As soon as they knew. But no one talked about it . . .No one wanted to remember. But I see it every time I close my eyes . . .Every time."

  


She closed her eyes and a single tear escaped. 

  


"I resented them after that."

  


"Who?" he whispered.

  


"_The Dream Team_," she said, her tone bitter.

  


He slid his hand through hers. She opened her eyes, a puzzled expression on her face, but didn't pull away. He gazed down at her, wanting nothing more than to hold her. _God, how does she do this to me?_

  


_Why is he looking at me like that?_, Ginny thought. His silver eyes were burning into hers. She felt the last of her resolve melt away. He reached out and pushed her hair back, sending a shiver through her. The moment their lips met, she felt electricity course through her. His hands were on either side of her face, his thumb brushing across her cheek. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity. When she pulled away, he looked at her uncertainly. She was silent under his gaze. Finally she tore her eyes from his and whispered one word.

  


"Harry."

  


Draco's eyes narrowed. "What about him?"

  


"He's my boyfriend." 

  


Draco's face fell. "But you don't want to be with him."

  


"I never said that."

  


"Then why the hell did you kiss me? Not only once, but 3 times!"

  


"I don't know."

  


"Well, I know why.", he said, leaning in toward her. He held up their hands, still laced together. "You want to be with me."

  


"No," she whispered. "I love Harry." _Liar!_

  


He pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her desperately. She gave in at first, letting him kiss her. _What the hell am I doing?_ Angry at herself, she pushed him away, tears in her eyes.

  


"I have to go," she said quickly, pulling her hand from his. "Let me out."

  


"_Revelium_," he whispered. The door reappeared, and Ginny swung it open, sweeping out of the room, and he let out a string of curses that would have made his father proud.

  
  
  



	6. 6

  


_'Your taste still lingers on my lips ,_

_like I just placed them upon yours,_

_and I starve, I starve for you . . .'_

_-Dashboard Confessional-_

  


_ The night air was warm. She felt it wrap around her, enveloping her like a blanket. The stars shone brightly in the clear sky. It was perfect._

  


_"So, when did you say Harry was coming?" she asked._

  


_"Gin, for the millionth time, he'll be here next week," Ron replied, laughing. _

  


_"I was only asking!" she said indignantly. "How much further til we're home?"_

  


_"Not long, Gin," he assured her._

  


_Sure enough, in a few minutes they were almost there. Inexplicably, Ginny felt a chill run down her spine. Her stomach churned. _Something's wrong. _She stopped dead in her tracks._

  


_"Ron, I don't want to go."_

  


_"Ginny, don't be daft. Mum will kill us if we don't get home soon." He yanked her by the arm, forcing her feet to move._

  


_As the burrow came into view, she noticed that the sky around it was glowing oddly. Fear gripped her. The color drained from Ron's face as he saw the figure hovering above the roof, bathing the property in green light. _

  


Ginny awoke with a jolt. She was panting for breath, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly she thought of Malfoy. Part of her wished he was here, to hold her hand as he had done that night in the library. _Merlin, Ginny! It's been a month. Why are you still thinking about that? I'm trying not to! Well, you're not doing very well, are you? But he was so understanding. It's a game. A conquest. Malfoy is a jerk. Yes. But . . . That look in his eyes . . ._

  


_Ugh! Now I'm arguing with myself. I have to stop thinking about him before I lose my mind. _

  


*

  


_I have to stop thinking of her_, Draco ordered himself. He tore his eyes from her, looking down at the table. _She's so close. Only across the hall. It doesn't matter! Get over it, you prat. Do you see who she is sitting with?_ He sneered. Yes, she was looking pretty cozy with Potter. It made his blood boil. Yet another thing that should be his had been lost to Potter. _Exactly, that's all she was. A potential triumph. Nothing more._ So then why did he feel like part of him was missing?

  


*

  


"Gin, wake up!"

  


Ginny bolted upright, her heart pounding. It took a moment for her surroundings to set in, making her feel more at ease. She looked up into Ron's freckled face.

  


"Ron, what are you doing in the girl's dorm?"

  


"Hermione gave me permission to come and wake you."

  


"What time is it?"

  


"Gin, that doesn't matter. Do you know what day it is?"

  


"Tuesday?" she muttered sarcastically. He took no notice.

  


"It's Christmas, Ginny! Now get down to the common room so we can open gifts." He pulled her into a standing position. He threw her robe to her and left. She rolled her eyes. _Happy Christmas._

  


A few minutes later, she arrived in the common room, plopping down in front of the fire. Harry was in the chair to her left, Ron sat directly in front of her, and Hermione was stretched out on the floor to her right. In front of her was a small pile of presents. As soon as she was settled, they began tearing into their gifts. She picked up a small box wrapped in silver paper from the center of her stack, turning it over in her hands. There was no name on it. Her heart jumped. _Silver. Could it be? _She examined it again. 

  


"Ginny!"

  


She jumped. 

  


"Are you going to open yours or just stare at them?" Ron asked, laughing. 

  


She shoved the box into the pocket of her robe. She would open it later. _Just in case . . ._ She picked up another gift. It was from Harry. She felt her stomach churn. He grinned at her nervously. She carefully tore the paper, taking her time. He bit his lip as he watched the wrapping paper fall to the floor. It was a rectangular box. She opened it slowly. Her breath caught in her throat. She saw a dainty silver chain. And on it hung a tiny heart made of what appeared to be crystal. But as she watched, the crystal swirled with a deep red color. She looked at Harry, who was blushing madly.

  


"It has a spell cast on it. When I'm thinking of you, it turns red. When it's really dark, it means that my thoughts are really intense."

  


"Wow, thank you. It's beautiful." He smiled at her, obviously relieved that she liked it. 

  


She received a color changing quill from Ron and a pack of Tarot cards from Hermione.

  


"I heard that you're good at reading them."

  


"I'm okay. But I thought you saw Divination as rubbish," Ginny said.

  


"Oh, I do. But that doesn't mean it can't be fun. As long as it's not with that old bat Trelawney."

  


She opened a book from Charlie. The cover read _A Complete Guide to Mythological Creatures. _

  


"That looks absolutely fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed, toying with the bracelet Ron had given her.

  


Ginny nodded and opened her present from Bill. It was a book of Muggle poetry. Percy had sent a lengthy letter to both her and Ron, asking how they were doing and telling them both how tiring it was to be the Minister of Magic at such a young age. He had taken over after Fudge had been killed.

  


"Well, I guess Fred and George decided against sending me anything," she said.

  


Ron grinned at her and exchanged glances with Harry and Hermione. Suddenly, she heard a soft whimpering noise. 

  


"Did any of you hear that?"

  


Each of them shrugged. Harry looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. The whimpering grew louder. 

  


"Look, I know you can hear it! Do any of you know what it is?"

  


They simultaneously shook their heads. She glared at them. She was startled when she felt something warm hit her leg. She looked down and saw a tiny kitten stumbling over her legs. Her face softened. No teenage girl in their right mind could look at a kitten and not be enchanted. 

  


"Oh my gosh," she whispered. It was solid black and wore a red and gold collar, under which was tucked a folded piece of paper. She picked the kitten up and slid the paper out. 

  


_Ginny,_

  


_ We thought you might like this better than candy. Might help you feel better. Oh, and please, out of respect for us, don't give her a fluffy name._

  


_ Love,_

_ Fred and George_

  


"So, you're a girl," Ginny said, holding the little kitten close to her face. She looked at her friends.

"Do you have any ideas for names that aren't 'fluffy'?"

  


"How about Bludger?" Harry suggested.

  


She wrinkled her nose. "Harry, that's not a very good name for a girl."

  


"What about Midnight?" Ron said.

  


"Maybe. But I kind of want an original name."

  


"Well, you could always go for something from Shakespeare," Hermione said.

  


"Which name, though? Hermia hardly suits her."

  


"What about Cleopatra?"

  


"That sounds good," Ginny agreed, smiling. 

  


*

  


Later in the day, Harry and Ron left to play Quidditch. Shortly after, Hermione retreated to the library, leaving Ginny alone. She stared into the common room fire, stroking Cleo, who lay curled up in her lap. _This was the first Christmas without mum and dad, _she thought sadly. _No, don't think about that. Today is supposed to be happy. _She touched the necklace Harry had given her. The heart was as clear as glass. She was suddenly very aware of the small box in her pocket. She hesitated, then took it out. She looked around the common room to be sure that no one was watching, then remembered that she was the only one there. She tore the paper off, revealing what looked suspiciously like a ring box. Her heart pounded. Carefully, she opened the box. Inside was a ring of silver, a small red stone set upon it. She looked at it closely, amazed to see that the stone seemed to be alive. Shades of green, gold, and silver danced within it, mingling with the deep crimson. She placed the ring on her finger, and a flood of emotions washed over her. She closed her eyes against it, and an image instantly sprang to her mind. Two hands laced together. She felt the comfort, the confusion, the grief emanating from the two figures. But most of all, she felt the fear. _Her _fear. Slowly, the image began to fade, and she opened her eyes. The light hurt her eyes. She was trembling. _What was that? _

  



	7. 7

  


_'Could you show me dear,_

_something I've not seen,_

_something infinitely interesting . . .'_

_-Incubus-_

The Great Hall was decorated splendidly, as usual. Dumbledore sat at the head of the staff 

table, a sparkle in his weary blue eyes. 

  


"Do join us," he said merrily. 

  


He gestured to the empty seat across from him, which Harry immediately took. Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him, and Ginny sat by Hermione. She felt less than pleased to find that Draco _(Malfoy_, she reminded herself) had taken the chair directly across from her. Food appeared in front of them, and the feast began. Through the duration of the meal, she forced herself not to so much as glance at Malfoy. But she could not ignore the tension in the air. She ate quickly, then excused herself. When she was out of th door, she sank against the wall and closed her eyes. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the door open. She _did_, however, feel someone place their arms around her. _Damn ring_, she thought. _It's making me remember again._ Thinking it was all in her head, she was not at all surprised at the sensation of familiar lips on hers. She did not fight it. _It's only a memory. What harm can it do?_

  


Suddenly, she heard a gasp. _Wait, that never happened. _Her eyes flew open. Malfoy was staring down at her. The instant before he assumed his normal impassive expression, she caught a glimpse of pain in his eyes. A flash of black invaded her vision.

  


"Ginny?"

  


_Oh god. Harry . . ._

  


Harry whirled on Malfoy. "What the hell were you doing? I told you to stay away from her."

  


Malfoy sneered. "I don't have to explain anything to you, Potter."

  


Harry advanced on him. "Why were you touching my girlfriend?"

  


"A bit possessive, are we?"

  


"She is mine, Malfoy. You stay away," Harry hissed.

  


"She didn't seem to mind."

  


"Shut up! Both of you, shut up!" Ginny shouted. They both looked at her. It seemed that they had forgotten she was there. 

  


"Gin,", Harry began softly. He stopped abruptly when he saw the anger written on her face. Malfoy fixed her with a cold stare.

  


"Harry, I am _not_, nor will I ever be _yours_. I am not your possession. Not your ornament. Not your charity case." Her voice rose. "And you have _no right_ to tell anyone to stay away from me. I will tell someone if I don't want to be around them."

  


Malfoy smiled smugly. 

The smile fell from his face as she threw them both another daggering look, then walked away.

  


*

  


Harry glared at Malfoy. "You stupid prat! You made her leave!"

  


"Don't be a fool, Potter. Your possessiveness is what made her leave. I didn't hear any complaints when it was just the two of us."

  


Harry clenched his fists. "Shut up."

  


"What's the matter, Potter? Afraid to hear the truth?"

  


"You did something to her. She would never let you touch her."

  


"Is that so?" Malfoy taunted, smirking. "Well, maybe you should ask her about the other occasions on which she did."

  


"You're lying," Harry said, sounding uncertain.

  


"Maybe I am. You'll just have to ask her, won't you?" 

  


*

  


Ginny sat Indian style on her bed. She nervously ran her fingers over her necklace. The crystal felt warm to the touch. The shades of red grew darker, spinning faster and faster within the charm. The Ring of Memories, as she had decided to call it, lay discarded on her bedside table. _Harry saw us. _She was replaying the scene in her head. _Why did I let him kiss me? Because I didn't know! Yes, I did know. Part of me knew. It was too . . . strong to be a memory. But that ring, it was so powerful. Not that powerful, not that unfamiliar. _ She ran her hands through her hair. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. 

  


"Harry, calm down," she heard Hermione say. "Tell us what happened."

  


"You can't go in there without permission. It's the girl's dorm!" Ron said.

  


But in an instant, the door flew open. Harry stepped in the room, slamming the door in the faces of his two best friends. He paced the floor restlessly.

  


"Malfoy told me something, Ginny." His voice was full of sorrow, anger, uncertainty, and fear. It cut her like a knife. "He told me something so _ridiculous_ . . . It can't be true. You would never . . ."

  


When he looked at her, his green eyes burned into her. She felt tears sting her eyes. 

  


"He forced you, somehow. I don't know how. But you would never let him."

  


She looked down, hugging her knees to her chest.

  


"Would you?"

  


He cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. She knew that guilt was written on her face. He stared at her in disbelief.

  


"No. No, he was lying," he muttered. 

  


"I'm sorry," she whispered.

  


The color drained from his face. "Did you . . . While you were with me?"

  


The tears that escaped her eyes provided the answer. He looked at her, his face contorted in pain and disgust.

  


"How could you?"

  


She met his accusing gaze. "Because I needed someone."

  


"You had me. You had Ron and Hermione."

  


"No. It was always you three. I was an addition. A charity."

  


"So you went to Malfoy?"

  


"I didn't _go to _Malfoy."

  


For a moment, no one spoke. Ginny kept her eyes on Harry, who looked at the floor. 

  


"What do you want me to do, Ginny?" he asked finally, sounding defeated. 

  


"Nothing." She spoke softly, hesitantly.

  


"Do you want to be with me?"

  


Her silence spoke volumes. He walked to the door, then looked back at her.

  


"I'll miss you, Ginny," he said, his words sounding choked. 

  


She buried her head in her hands as he walked out the door.


	8. 8

  


_'Foolish lies, can't you see I've tried to compromise,_

_Cause what you say ain't always true, _

_and I can see the tears in your eyes . . .'_

_-Unwritten Law-_

  


The next month was one of the loneliest of Ginny's life. Harry refused to look at her. Hermione frequently cast piteous glances her way, and Ron was disgusted with her. When Colin came back from holiday, he was her only company. He didn't say a word about Harry, chatting with her as normal. But she knew that he would abandon her as well if he knew the reason behind the breakup. 

  


She took to haunting the steps where she had kissed Malfoy. No one but him would think to look for her there, and he showed very little interest in her anymore. She had seen him several times in the corridors, snogging a different girl each time. She hated herself for ever having beenone of _them_. One of his toys.But one evening, as she sat alone in her hiding place, he invaded her thoughts. She looked down at the ring on her hand. She had not worn it since Christmas. But something had told her to put it on tonight. The stone was glowing, casting its array of colors into the dark, cold night. Gold and red met with silver and green, bleeding together, and she felt the memories rise again, bringing with them fresh waves of pain.

  


_"Harry," the girl with hair of fire whispered into the darkness. _

  


_"What about him?" the boy asked. _

  


Ginny realized with a start that she could hear Malfoy's thoughts as well as her own. And her thoughts were more clear to her than they had been that night. Eager to hear more, she closed her eyes and let the memory overtake her.

  


*

  


_"He's my boyfriend," she said. She knew it was mostly to remind herself._

  


_"But you don't want to be with him," Draco whispered. He was desperately hoping he was right. He tightened his grip on her hand._

  


_"I never said that." She felt on the verge of tears. She had never said that she didn't want to be with Harry, but she had thought it._

  


_"Then why the hell did you kiss me? Not only once, but three times!" He was clinging to the hope that she would tell him what he wanted to hear._

  


_"I don't know." She did know. It was because she had never felt anything like it. Being with him was like nothing else in the world. _

  


_"I know why," he insisted. _I have to be right. _"You want to be with me."_

  


_She looked at their hands, laced together, and knew he was right. _No. He can't be right. __

  


_"No," she said softly. She could feel his sorrow, his anger, his hopelessness. He would never tell her how he felt. That would be admitting weakness. Malfoys did not have weaknesses. She dared not meet his gaze directly. She knew that her eyes would be a reflection of the pain he felt._

  


_ * _

  


The memory faded and Ginny felt herself being pulled back to the present. She felt the tears, hot and wet against her face. She felt dizzy and tired. _How did I know what he was thinking? Why was the memory clearer than when it actually happened? _She placed a hand to her forehead, trying to ease the dull throbbing between her eyes. _What kind of ring is that anyway? _

  


*

  


Draco pulled the ring from his finger, feeling dazed and confused. _How did that happen? _He had been able to hear her thought; feel her emotions._ She wanted to be with me. She said it. Well, she thought it. But I heard it. _Her pain had been agonizing for him. Doubled with his own, it was almost unbearable. _So she never wanted Potter_, he thought smugly. _That prat. He acted as if he owned her. But this isn't about Potter. This is about Ginny. _And right now, he had to find her. 

  


*

  


"Hey, Weasley." The words were full of contempt, but were spoken softly. Gently. 

  


"Malfoy," Ginny said in the same manner. She did not look back at him. In a moment, he had sat down beside her.

  


"So, did you like the gift?"

  


She turned her eyes on him. "What is it?"

  


"I don't exactly know myself. I know it is called the Ring of Memories," he said. 

  


_Ha, _she thought. _I had the name right._

  


"It is one in a pair. I have the other one. The man at the store said that when you purchase a pair of them , you leave a print on them. Like a part of you is in the rings. And when you give one ring to someone else, the it conjures up memories for the receiver. But the memories are only ones the giver is involved in or knows about."

  


"So it was a trick," she said, sounding torn between anger and amusement. 

  


"Kind of." _No sense pretending to be innocent,_ he thought.

  
  


"But . . . What about what happened a few minutes ago? I put the ring on and I could hear your thoughts from that night in the library." she said, her dark brown eyes clouding.

  


"You could hear my thoughts?" he blurted. He didn't like that anyone, even her, _especially her,_ had been inside his head.__

  


She nodded, smiling wickedly.__

  


"Well, I heard yours, too. I guess it's only fair." He fixed his steely eyes on hers, satisfied to see the grin fall from her face. "I think it happened because we were wearing the ring at the same time. And I was thinking about that night. I suppose we became connected."

  


"Oh, wow . . ." She cast her eyes down. She sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, she took a deep breath and began to absently twirl her hair around her finger. "You know, I don't even think I knew what I was thinking that night. I was so confused. But the ring showed me. It made that night so clear . . . And it was _scary._"

  


"Yeah, I know. To think that you were inside my head . . . It's hard to accept. I _never _show my weakness to anyone. Weakness is for commoners. Not for_" 

  


"Future Death Eaters?" she said.

  


She was taken aback by the hurt in his eyes. 

  


"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Be. A. Death. Eater." He spoke slowly.

  


She winced at the anger she could feel emanating from him. Its weight beared down on her, suffocating. Smothering.

  


"My father may have chosen that path. He may have even chosen it for me. But I would die before bowing down to the so-called Dark Lord." His voice was now low and cold. His pain was evident to her. She could almost hear his cries echoing in the stone corridor. 

  


After a moment of stunned silence, she whispered, "You are in pain."

  


He gazed up at her questioningly. 

  


"You hide it. No one can see that you have pain. They would use it against you." Suddenly, it was all clear to her. 

  


"How do you know that?"

  


"Because I live it."

  


"Enlighten me."

  


She took a deep breath and looked at the floor."Since this summer, I think I've tried to shut out emotion. I hid it behind sarcasm. Because when I faced it, it was so painful."

  


She stopped talking and looked at Draco. He seemed to be deep in thought.

  


"What are you so pensive about?"

  


"I was wondering if the ring would let you send me that memory." She bit her lip and he immediately felt guilty. "I mean, if you wanted to. If you think it might help you feel better."

  


She looked down at the floor, considering it. _If I show him, I'll have someone. Really have someone. _ _He would know the pain. But his father probably had something to do with it. You've made it this far without anyone else. But it's been so lonely. _

  


She looked back up at him. "Do you think it would work?"

  


"Well," he said slowly. "The rules are that the giver has to know about the memory. And, in a way, I do."

  


"I want to try it."

  
  



	9. 9

  


_'I'm on the outside, I'm looking in,_

_I can see through you, see your true colors,_

_Cause inside, you're ugly, ugly like me,_

_I can see through you, see to the real you . . .'_

-_Staind-_

  


"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked.

  


She nodded. Simultaneously, they slipped on the rings. Red, green, gold, and silver met, pooling around them. Ginny felt dizzy. She felt Draco take her hand the instant before she fell into the darkness. 

*

  


Draco heard a distant voice saying, "Welcome to my nightmare." Then he felt the memory absorb him.

  


_The air was hot and humid. He glanced around him. Where is she? Just then, he heart the soft tap of approaching footsteps. He turned to see Ginny and her brother walking toward him. They were talking and laughing. She looks beautiful. Her red hair was floating behind her, and in the sunlight he could see the many colors dancing through it. She was smiling brightly, her eyes sparkling. And she was walking right past him. He walked faster, striding beside them. _

  


_"So, when did you say Harry was coming?" she asked. He fought down the wave of jealousy rising within him. You're here for her. Focus. _

  


_"Gin, for the millionth time, he'll be here next week," Ron answered, laughing._

  


_"I was only asking! How much further til we're home?" She sounded wistful, happy. _

  


_"Not long, Gin."_

  


_A few minutes later, he knew that they were almost to her house. He felt fear grip him, gnawing at him. Why am I afraid? He wondered. The answer came quickly. Because she is afraid. She had stopped walking. _

  


_"Ron, I don't want to go," she whispered. The apprehension in her voice hit him hard. But Ron did not hear it. _

  


_"Ginny, don't be daft. Mum will kill us if we don't get home soon."_

  


_Ron pulled her arm, making her move. He walked beside her. His dread grew with every step._

  


_Finally, they were home. The house seemed very familiar to him, as if he had lived there. But something about it was not right. It felt dark. Then he saw it. It hung, suspended, in the air, casting its eerie glow. A skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth. He felt the numbing shock settle over him. He looked at Ron, who's face was paper white. He was shaking his head as if trying to deny what he had seen. Slowly, he turned his gaze to Ginny. Immediately, he realized that the shock he felt was hers. Her eyes were wide and blank, her face ashen. Wordlessly, she moved closer to the house. Ron put an arm out to stop her, but she pushed him out of her way. Draco felt pulled along with her. By her side, he entered the front door. Silence met his ears. It was deafening. He followed as she searched the rooms. When they reached the kitchen, she hesitated before opening the door. He could see her hands shake as she placed them on the oak surface and pushed it open. The next thing he knew, he was sinking to his knees. In front of him were two lifeless bodies. Their features were blank, their red hair framing their faces . The shock fled from him, replaced by sheer agony. He felt himself convulse into sobs. It felt as though his soul was slipping out with the tears. All that was left of him was a body, as cold and empty as the corpses that lay before him._

  


*

  


Ginny opened her eyes, struggling to catch her breath. Her face was streaked with hot tears and cold sweat. Her hand was still linked with Draco's. She looked over at him and their eyes locked. She could see that he had been crying as well. She instinctively slid closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. They stayed that way for at least an hour, not saying a word. Finally, he broke the silence.

  


"Ginny, why did you show me that?"

  


"What do you mean? You asked to see it."

  


"I know that. But why did you let me? Why not Potter or your brother or even Granger?"

  


"I don't know."

  


"I think you do."

  


She glared at him. "Malfoy, cut the games. You know what I was thinking that night in the library. I know you are using your powers of deductive reasoning. You think that I want to be with you."

  


"Do you?"

  


"It doesn't matter."

  


"Why not?"

  


"Because I see you in the halls. I refuse to be the flavor of the week." She sat up, obviously preparing to walk away. She was on her feet when he caught her arm. She looked down at him, frowning.

  


"That meant nothing, Ginny. They were nothing to me."

  


"You told me I was, too. Or don't you remember?" she hissed, jerking her arm free of his grasp.

  


"I do remember. But I was lying. I didn't mean any of it. And when I tried to explain you told me off. You said you loved Potter."

  


"How can I know you're not lying now?"

  


"Because. I think I love you, Ginny." He stood up so his eyes were level with hers.

  


She bit her lip and looked down at her black boots. Her mind was whirling. How could he love her? Did she love him? She wasn't sure if she was capable of love anymore. Then again, she hadn't thought she was capable of ever sharing her pain with anyone. And she had. With him. 

  


"Can you please say something?" he whispered. She shook her head and his face fell. But then he saw her step closer to him. He hesitated, then brought his hand to her face. She met his gaze. Her brandy colored eyes burned into his. Their faces inched closer. 

  


"If you are lying about this, I will make your life a living hell," she said softly.

  


He laughed softly. "Ooh, Weasley has gotten sassy," he said playfully. He smirked at her. "I like that in a woman." She smiled at him, a genuine smile. And as their lips met, she realized it would be the first of many.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
